Happy 23th, Baby
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Aku bikin salah apa, sih?" singkatnya, Seongwoo bingung karena akhir-akhir ini Daniel menjauhinya. Ia mana tahu kalau Daniel sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. [Special Ong's birthday ; Ongniel! Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo ]
1. Chapter 1

( **Sorry for typo(s). We're all human.)**

" _Okay, break!_ "

Kesepuluh anggota Wanna One menghembuskan napas lega begitu Jisung, _leader_ sementara mereka mengatakan dua kata barusan. Mereka bubar dari posisi masing-masing dan melangkah ke sisi kanan dan kiri _practice room_ untuk mengambil botol minum.

"5 jam, 24 menit." Minhyun memeriksa jam dinding di ruang latihan. "Wow, rekor baru untuk kita, Wanna One."

"Kita terlalu banyak berlatih, eh?" tanggap si _big maknae,_ Lai Guanlin. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menyeruput air putih dari botol minum masing-masing.

Begitupula dengan Daniel, ia meneguk air dari botol minum berwarna _peach_ miliknya. Disekanya bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Sebagai _center—_ yang artinya Daniel menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang saat berada di atas panggung, tentu bebannya lebih berat dari _member_ lain. Ia harus memastikan gerakannya tidak salah, tidak lesu, dan harus sempurna. Ditambah dengan ekspresi yang harus dikontrol. Sungguh, Daniel seperti memanggul satu karung penuh beras di pundak. Bedanya, ini jauh lebih berat.

Berbeda dengan Ong Seongwoo—pria kelahiran 1995 itu tampak jauh lebih ceria. Walau tidak mendapat posisi utama, setidaknya menjadi salah satu bagian dari _vocal line_ dan mendapatkan kesempatan menyanyikan _reff_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Seongwoo. Untunglah gerakan _Energetic_ tidak serumit gerakan _Burn It Up._ Kalau saja lagu debut yang terpilih adalah _Burn It Up_ , mungkin mereka bisa berlatih dua kali lipat lebih lama dari sekarang. Apalagi tidak semua anggota bisa dengan cepat terbiasa dengan koreografi yang rumit.

Lihat, sebian anggota sekarang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding _practice room_ dan sebagian lagi berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin. Tapi Seongwoo tidak melakukan kedua hal itu. Ia malah berjongkok dan memandangi Kang Daniel yang tengah berbaring di atas lantai. Tanpa ragu, Seongwoo menggerakkan kakinya santai untuk mendekati Daniel.

"Daniel-a~" panggil Seongwoo diselipi sedikit nada manja.

Perhatian, untuk semuanya.

Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo sudah **sering** seperti ini. Maksudnya, Seongwoo sudah sering memanggil Daniel dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Diulangi, mereka berdua sudah **sering** seperti ini. Dan mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

Daniel membuka matanya sesaat dan menatap iris mata Seongwoo. "Hm?"

Sungguh, Seongwoo gemas dengan posisi Daniel sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya—mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan? Pipinya yang tembam menempel dengan lantai. Dan bibirnya—tolong tahan Seongwoo untuk tidak menarik bibir Daniel sekarang.

"Minta air," pinta Seongwoo dengan wajah polos.

 _Ayolah, mereka sudah sering seperti ini, kan?_

Daniel membuka matanya lagi dan menoleh kepada Seongwoo. "Tidak. Airku tinggal sedikit." Jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

Seongwoo nyaris membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sebentar, sebentar. Baru saja Daniel menolak permintaannya ... dengan nada ketus?

Oke, oke, jangan berlebihan Seongwoo. Latihan hari ini memang berat. Besok mereka ada panggung spesial, dan pasti itu juga memengaruhi pikiran dan badan Daniel. Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah "mengerti".

Maka dari itu, Seongwoo menganggukkan kepala dengan polosnya. Walau ia rasa ada yang ganjil. "O-oke, aku mengerti."

Mungkin mereka berdua tidak menyadari, tapi sedaritadi—kira-kira semenjak Seongwoo menghampiri Daniel—sembilan pasang mata lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu tengah menguping pembicaraan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Kini mereka bersembilan dihujami pertanyaan dan rasa bingung.

"Ini _hot news!_ Apa kita baru saja melihat sisi ketus Daniel _Hyung?_ " bisik Daehwi dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, kurasa." Jisung mengangguk semangat. "Daniel akan melakukannya saat ia benar-benar kelelahan."

"Tambahan, ia tidak pernah lelah jika itu bersangkutan dengan Seongwoo _Hyung_ ," koreksi Guanlin yang rupanya ikut tenggelam dalam obrolan bertema Ongniel ini.

"Tapi hari ini Daniel berbeda! Ia ketus, bahkan ke Seongwoo!" seru Sungwoon seakan-akan ini adalah masalah besar. Seakan-akan jika hari ini Daniel bersikap ketus, maka kiamat akan datang besok pagi.

Jisung menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Ssst! Mulutmu itu! Bisa pelan sedikit, tidak!?"

Diomeli Jisung pun, Sungwoon tetap tidak bisa diam. Baginya, semua hal yang menyangkut Daniel dan Seongwoo adalah berita panas yang harus ia terima dengan _excited._ "Apa jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar? Tapi apa yang diperbuat Seongwoo?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23, Baby'**

 **Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo**

 _(A special fanfiction dedicated to our gag machine who will celebrate his birthday party on August, 25, 2017.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini yang namanya cenat-cenut?

Jelas bukan.

Sejak Daniel yang begitu ketus tadi, Seongwoo tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat. Untungnya saat mereka berlatih koreografi _Burn It Up_ barusan, Seongwoo masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak lesu atau terlihat sedih. Profesionalisme Seongwoo terbukti, karena tidak ada anggota lain yang menangkap gerak-gerik aneh Seongwoo.

Setidaknya, itu yang Seongwoo pikirkan.

"Psst!" Jisung menepuk bahu Daniel beberapa kali. Walau begitu, pandangannya tak lepas sedetikpun dari Ong Seongwoo. "Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Heh? Apanya yang kenapa?" balas Daniel bingung.

Jisung mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Lihat Seongwoo! Dia tampak lesu dan bingun seperti itu!"

Daniel memutar bola matanya dan menatap Seongwoo acuh-tak acuh. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya, sih? Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Dasar laki-laki! Tidak peka!" semprot Daehwi yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara keduanya. Kalian ingat kan, tubuhnya mungil? Mudah baginya untuk menyelundup diam-diam.

 _Lho, sebentar. Memangnya Daehwi bukan laki-laki?_

"Apa sih?"

"Ya ampun. Kau lupa ya? Tadi siang, kau baru saja berbicara ketus kepadanya. Apa perlu aku paparkan secara lebih rinci, wahai peringkat satu kita, Kang Daniel?" lanjut Sungwoon sambil menekankan kata-katanya. Nah. Manusia kekurangan kalsium ini juga datang darimana? Daniel pusing.

Daniel diam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua pipinya memerah. "Kita perlu bicara tentang itu. Nanti aku jelaskan. Oke?"

"Kita? Siapa?"

"Kita semua ..." lanjut Daniel. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada Seongwoo di dekat mereka. "Semua kecuali Seongwoo _Hyung_. Jangan kebakaran jenggot dulu, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23, Baby'**

 **Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo**

 _(A special fanfiction dedicated to our gag machine who will celebrate his birthday party on August, 25, 2017.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daniel mengubah nama grup menjadi 'Daniel Secret Mission'.**_

 **Daniel : Kita semua perlu bicara**

 **Guanlin : Dimana?**

 **Daniel : Tunggu**

 **Daniel : Seongwoo hyung tidak ada di grup ini kan?**

 **Jinyoung : Tidak.**

 **Daniel : Oke, cerdas**

 **Daniel : Yang sedang tidak bersama Seongwoo hyung, temui aku di kamar mandi lantai dua. Cepat!**

 **Woojin : Oke**

 **Jinyoung : Oke (2)**

 **Jisung : Oke (3)**

 **Minhyun : Well, aku, Sungwoon hyung dan Jihoon sedang bermain PSP dengan Ong. Nanti kabari saja**

 **Minhyun : KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN KEPADAKU, KANG DANIEL**

 **Minhyun : Maaf, barusan tiba-tiba Sungwoon hyung merebut ponselku**

 **Daehwi : ...**

 **Daniel : ...oke**

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Daniel, para anggota Wanna One yang tidak sedang bersama Seongwoo—Jisung, Guanlin, Jinyoung, Woojin, Jaehwan, dan Daehwi—berbondong-bondong pergi ke kamar mandi seperti yang diperintahkan Daniel.

"Kenapa harus di kamar mandi, sih?" protes Jinyoung saat ia berhasil masuk kamar mandi lebih dulu dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jorok, Kang Daniel jorok." Lanjut Jaehwan.

"Apa kau perlu cermin yang lebih besar, Jaehwan- _ssi_?" tukas Daniel sebal. Jorok? Tolonglah. Dilihat dari isi dalam koperpun, dapat terlihat kan siapa yang sebenarnya jorok disini.

"Sudah sudah!" Jisung menengahi Daniel dan Jaehwan sebelum keduanya lanjut berdebat. Jisung melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Daniel tajam. "Oke, sekarang jelaskan semuanya, Kang Daniel."

Para anggota yang tersisa mengikuti gerakan Jisung. Daehwi meniru Jisung. Jaehwan dan Woojin berdiri tegap dan menatap Daniel tajam. Guanlin dan Jinyoung menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan menatap Daniel dalam. Menyadari mereka semua sudah berubah ke mode serius sekarang, Daniel ikut memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah," Daniel menghembuskan napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Kalian tentu tidak lupa kan ... sesuatu yang spesial di tanggal 25 Agustus?"

"Ng ..."

"Apa? _Fansign_?"

"Peringatan seratus hari menjadi anggota Wanna One?"

"Seminggu setelah Weekly Idol episode 216 dirilis?"

"Astaga, bukan!" seru Daniel gemas. Ya ampun, jangan katakan mereka lupa dengan hal spesial di tanggal 25 Agustus. Daniel bisa gila. Apa kegiatan mereka semelalahkan itu sampai yang lain lupa sesuatu yang spesial di tanggal 25? Hanya Daniel satu-satunya yang mengingat hal spesial itu?

"Hari itu Seongwoo _hyung_ akan ber-ulangtahun! Aku ulangi, Ong Seongwoo _Hyung_ ulang tahun!" lanjut Daniel berapi-api. "Apa sekarang kalian masih lupa? Atau bahkan ada yang tidak mengetahui tanggal lahirnya?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai anggota Wanna One mencerna kata-kata Daniel.

"Aah, benar juga ..."

"Astaga, aku melupakan bocah bertahi lalat itu!"

"Ya ampun, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Daniel berdecih. Baginya, percuma menyesal karena lupa tanggal ulangtahun. Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya diam dan menyesal tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi, aku minta bantuan kalian dengan sangat memohon ..." Daniel menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, pose khas orang yang sedang memohon. "... aku minta kalian bekerja sama denganku untuk tidak mengacuhkan Seongwoo _Hyung_ sampai tanggal 25."

"MWOOO?"

"Dari jutaan syaraf yang ada di otakmu, kenapa hanya bisa menghasilkan ide bocah begitu?!" Jisung berkacak pinggang. "Seongwoo itu _precious!_ Memangnya mengerjai seperti itu tidak akan dicurigai?"

Daniel tidak patah semangat. "Wah, jelas, pasti akan dicurigai. Tapi asal kalian mengikuti petunjukku, kita tidak akan dicurigai sama sekali!"

Woojin tampak mulai tertarik. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Lalu? Petunjuknya seperti apa?"

"Ini mudah. Kalian cukup 'mengiyakan' atau 'mendukung'-ku saat aku sedang berusaha menjauhi Seongwoo _Hyung._ Juga, jangan bertanya apapun soal aku ke dia. Nanti dia cerita, dan akhirnya jadi tidak seru."

"Iya, iya, oke."

"Sepertinya tidak buruk jug.a."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sih."

"Oh ... jadi karena itu _Hyung_ ketus kepada Seongwoo _Hyung_ di ruang latihan tadi, ya?" tebak Guanlin tiba-tiba. Daniel mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Guanlin, pertanda tebakan Guanlin tepat.

"Lalu, apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Pada akhirnya, aku pasti akan menjelaskan kekonyolan ini dan memberikannya hadiah. Tapi, masih ada waktu yang cukup sampai hari H, kok. Jadi aku belum buru-buru memikirkan kado." Jelas Daniel. "Yang paling penting sekarang adalah ... kita jauhi dulu Seongwoo _Hyung!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **HALO. HAHAHAHA. Aku gak habis pikir kenapa aku laknat banget ya, FF misteri belum selesai, malah bikin FF Ongniel chaptered. HAHA. Tapi ini kayaknya gak panjang, mungkin cuma dua/tiga chapter. Soalnya ini FF spesial karena sebentar lagi uri Romeong akan ulangtahun ke dua puluh tiga. Yeeey!**

 _ **Mind to review please, readersnim? ^^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seongwoo menghela napasnya panjang.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Daniel menjauhinya. Menjauhi? Haha, benar, tidak salah lagi. Daniel benar-benar menjauhinya. Seongwoo garis bawahi, menjauhinya.

Jangankan Seongwoo, Woojin—si _tsundere_ —dan Guanlin—yang biasanya tidak ikut campur urusan _Hyung_ -nya—mendadak jadi banyak tanya begini. Seperti pagi ini, entah berapa kali Seongwoo menerima pertanyaan sejenis "Daniel _Hyung_ masih sama seperti kemarin?" "Daniel _Hyung_ marah ya?" " _Hyung_ , kalian bertengkar?" yang tentu saja tidak bisa Seongwoo jawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu salahnya di sebelah mana.

 _Mungkin, memang aku harus tanya ke Daniel._ batin Seongwoo.

 _Duk!_

Baru saja akan melangkah, pundak Seongwoo sudah ditepuk seseorang dengan keras. Seongwoo meringis, ia refleks berbalik dan membulatkan mata begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. "Jihoon!"

" _Hyung,_ " Jihoon terkekeh tanpa dosa. Tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuk, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat satu stel piyama (yang entah apa masalahnya) di hadapan Seongwoo. Ia lalu berujar, " _Hyung,_ bisa tolong bantu aku urusi ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, kenapa sih kau tidak bilang saja kepada staf kalau kau punya piyama bobrok begini!"

Sekarang, Seongwoo sedang berada di kamar Jihoon—alias kamar terluas di _dorm_ Wanna One. Tentu saja Jihoon yang membawanya kesini. Jangan salahkan Seongwoo kalau daritadi kerjanya di kamar Jihoon hanya untuk marah-marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Jihoon menunjukkan piyama bobroknya yang nyaris tak layak dipakai. Bagaimana bisa benang di piyama Jihoon meleber kemana-mana dan motifnya bahkan luntur? Siapa yang mau disalahkan jika sudah seperti ini? Tentu saja staf yang kebagian urusan mencuci! Tapi laki-laki bermarga Park itu malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas saat Seongwoo mengomel. Ditambah lagi dengan Guanlin dan Woojin yang ikut terkikik saat Seongwoo marah-marah.

"Jangan tertawa dan pelajari saja bukumu itu, Guanlin," ujar Seongwoo sambil menatap Guanlin tajam. Yang ditatap pura-pura takut dan kembali fokus dengan buku Bahasa Korea-nya.

"Ya ampun _Hyung._ Kau bisa mengalami penuaan dini jika terus marah-marah." Woojin, yang sedaritadi ikut memperhatikan momen 'Seongwoo marah-marah' tadi ikut berkomentar.

"Berisik! Siapa suruh Jihoon keras kepala!" balas Seongwoo membela diri. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Jihoon. "Kau punya piyama lain tidak? Sudah, pakai yang lain saja!"

Jihoon menggaruk pipinya pelan. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir. Bukan, bukan berpikir apa dia punya stok piyama lain atau tidak. Jelas Jihoon punya, bahkan lebih dari lima. Jihoon hanya berpikir, kenapa Seongwoo sebegitu emosinya cuma karena satu stel piyama yang rusak? Apalagi itu piyama Jihoon, bukan piyama Seongwoo. Toh, kalaupun piyama Jihoon tidak layak pakai lagi, Seongwoo tetap tidak rugi, kan?

" _Hyung,_ kenapa marah sih?" tanya Jihoon bingung. Ia lalu mendengus. "Jujur, tadi aku cuma ingin minta bantuan _Hyung._ Karena _Hyung_ biasanya punya ide cemerlang, jadi aku pikir _Hyung_ pasti punya ide untuk menutupi kerusakan piyamaku. Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah omelan."

Seongwoo ingin membuka mulut, tapi Woojin langsung menyela. "Jelaslah! Suasana hatinya sedang terombang-ambing, secara tidak langsung, ia mengungkapkan 'kemarahannya' untuk orang lain kepadamu, Jihoon-a!"

 _Terkutuklah Park Woojin dengan mulut sialannya._

"Berisik!" tanggap Seongwoo galak. Dua kali lebih galak dari sebelumnya karena dia menyadari Guanlin dan Jihoon ikut menertawakannya sekarang.

Oke. Seongwoo akui, mulut sarkasme Woojin itu memang ada benarnya juga. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia kecewa, dan ... ya ... semua perasaan itu bercampur karena satu orang. Kang Daniel.

 _Like, seriously—he got ignored for three days? This thing never happened before._ Atau mungkin, baik Daniel atau Seongwoo, tidak pernah 'sejahat' itu sampai mengabaikan satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang? Seongwoo didiamkan, bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" _Hyung_ lebih baik kembali ke kamar."

"Kau mengusirku?" semprot Seongwoo.

Guanlin menahan tawa. "Bukan begitu ... _Hyung_ tahu kan, walaupun _Hyung_ ada di kamar ini sampai tengah malam pun, tidak akan ada yang datang mencari _Hyung_ kesini?"

Oh, satu lagi _dongsaeng_ Seongwoo yang menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Seongwoo kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia sempat ragu sebenarnya. Apa ia mengungsi saja ke kamar lain? Ke kamarnya Daehwi dan Jinyoung, misalnya? Seongwoo yakin kedua _dongsaeng_ yang manis itu akan menerimanya dengan kelapangan hati.

Tapi nyatanya, Seongwoo tetap kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku kembali ..." gumam Seongwoo sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan lesu. Gerakannya terhenti saat menangkap Daniel yang sedang membuka kaus _pink_ -nya. Mungkin Daniel ingin ganti ke piyama. Sama seperti Seongwoo, Daniel juga langsung membeku. Tapi tak bertahan lama, beberapa detik kemudian, Daniel lanjut melepas bajunya dan mengganti dengan piyama biru.

Seongwoo tersenyum miris. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sana. Seongwo memejamkan matanya kuat. Ia ingin langsung tidur, maka dari itu ia tidak perlu melihat Daniel. Tapi mata dan otaknya sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Sampai akhirnya Seongwoo membuka mata karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting tiba-tiba.

 _Daniel sudah tidak ada._

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

"Semalam, Seongwoo menangis."

PFFT—

Daniel langsung tersedak air es yang sedang ia minum. "B-benar—Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Astaga." Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lantas, ia langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak _hyung_ yang berusia empat tahun di atasnya itu. "Pelan-pelan saja, _Hyung._ "

Daniel memegang dadanya sambil menetralkan nafas karena tersedak barusan. "Sebentar, aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Dia ... menangis?"

Jisung selaku sumber informasi Daniel pagi ini mengangguk mantap. "Kau kemana tadi malam? Dia menangis. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Daniel membulatkan mata. " _Hyung_ tidak mendekatinya?! Maksudku, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja ... atau apa ada yang mengganggunya?"

Jisung menggeleng. Ia menoyor bahu Daniel. "Kenapa marah padaku, heh?! Ini semua kan karena ide konyolmu itu! Kau bersikeras mendiamkan Seongwoo dan beginilah akhirnya. Dia menangis, lalu yang kau salahkan adalah aku. Pikir ulang, Kang Daniel."

Jinyoung hanya berdiri diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua _hyung_ -nya dengan seksama. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Seongwoo, tidak sekamar pula. Tapi tadi malam, sedikit banyak Jinyoung ikut 'terlibat' sih. Seperti, terlibat menampung Kang Daniel yang tiba-tiba mengungsi ke kamarnya.

"Aku ... ke kamar Jinyoung semalam."

"Apa?!" Jisung membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidur dimana, heh? Kasurnya cuma tiga!"

Jinyoung nyengir. Ia mengambil alih obrolan. "Aku menyuruh Daniel _Hyung_ tidur di lantai dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu."

Daniel ikut menampakkan senyum lebarnya. "Yah ... hitung-hitung, agar suasana makin panas, kan?"

Jisung menatap Daniel sebal. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah bantal _apeach_ mendarat di kepala Daniel. "Dasar tidak punya otak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau membantumu kalau sampai Seongwoo menangis lagi. Dia selalu tertawa, tapi baru kali ini aku lihat dia menangis setelah episode terakhir Produce 101."

Daniel mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut, tiba-tiba Seongwoo berjalan memasuki dapur tempat mereka sekarang. Jinyoung, Jisung, dan Daniel langsung terdiam dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Menyadari ada Daniel disana membuat Seongwoo terdiam. Tapi kemudian ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. Seongwoo lalu berjalan ke arah rak dan mengambil gelas bening.

"Seongwoo ... tadi malam, kau menangis?"

 _Prang!_

Sontak Seongwoo menjatuhkan gelas yang semula berada di genggamannya itu. Daniel, Jisung, dan Jinyoung tercengang. Mereka refleks mendekati Seongwoo dan berlutut untuk membantu Seongwoo mengumpulkan beling yang berceceran dimana-mana itu.

"Astaga. Aku kaget sekali, Ya Tuhan." Gumam Jisung sambil memunguti pecahan gelas itu.

Daniel dua kali lebih terkejut dari Jisung. Apalagi, Seongwoo menjatuhkan gelas itu setelah Jisung mengungkit tentang "menangis". Sudah pasti ini ada hubungannya juga dengannya. Tapi demi rencananya, Daniel tetap bungkam dan memilih membantu Jisung.

"Seongwoo _Hyung,_ jangan gerak!" teriak Jinyoung saat Seongwoo menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan cepat, Jinyoung menarik tangan Seongwoo ke sisinya. Seongwoo hampir saja menginjak pecahan kaca kecil yang kemungkinan besar akan melukai kakinya jika Seongwoo sempat-sempatnya menginjak barusan.

Seongwoo mengusap dadanya kaget. Belum hilang kagetnya dengan pertanyaan Jisung, sekarang bertambah dengan kejadian barusan. _Apa yang baru saja aku perbuat?_ Batin Seongwoo.

Netra matanya menoleh pada Jinyoung. Guratan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah kecil _dongsaeng_ bermarga Bae itu. Seongwoo terkikik. "Astaga, kau menyelamatkanku. Tapi sebenarnya aku akan baik-baik saja kalaupun menginjak beling tadi. Terimakasih Jinyoung."

"Sama-sama. Apanya yang baik-baik saja?" balas Jinyoung dengan sebal. "Kakimu bisa berdarah sementara jadwal kita padat?"

Seongwoo tersenyum miris. Netranya berpindah menatap Daniel. Pemuda itu hanya memandanginya khawatir tanpa sepatah katapun. _Seharusnya,_ Daniel yang menjauhkannya dari beling tadi. _Seharusnya,_ Daniel sudah mendekatinya dan bertanya apa Seongwoo baik-baik saja sekarang.

 _Daniel, tidakkah kau lihat kejadian yang tadi itu?_

Mata Seongwoo memanas. Ia yakin pelupuk matanya sudah berair sekarang. Mati-matian Seongwoo mendongak ke langit-langit ruangan untuk menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk turun. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat sangat lemah di depan orang lain. Terlebih di depan Daniel.

" _Hyung_... kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung yang menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Seongwoo. "Kita ke kamarku, bagaimana? Daehwi akan mengobati _Hyung_ jika ada yang luka."

 _Seongwoo bisa menangis disana, kan?_

"Oke Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menarik tangan Seongwoo untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Seongwoo hanya menurut. Sekilas, ia melemparkan senyuman kecil kepada Jisung yang menatapnya khawatir. Tidak, tidak kepada Daniel. Laki-laki itu masih diam seperti patung arca.

Setelah Seongwoo benar-benar berlalu, Jisung mendengus. "Kau bodoh, Daniel."

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung,_ berdarah."

Seongwoo hanya bisa menampakkan cengiran lebar mendengar perkataan Daehwi barusan. Cengiran itu menghilang dalam sekejap begitu Daehwi menatapnya tajam.

"Padahal darahnya mengucur, kenapa tidak terasa, sih?" omel Daehwi. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil kotak P3K putih di bawah ranjang. Sebenarnya itu punya Sungwoon _Hyung._ Tapi karena mereka—ditambah Jinyoung—sekamar, jadi Daehwi bebas menggunakannya.

"Iya, kenapa ya? Tidak sakit sama sekali, lho," lanjut Seongwoo bingung.

 _Mungkin karena yang dihatiku lebih sakit._

"Jadi, ada beling yang masuk? Ya ampun, maaf _Hyung._ Aku tidak sadar. Aku pikir tadi aku beling kecilnya cuma satu," sesal Jinyoung.

"Astaga! Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu Jinyoung!" sungguh, Seongwoo merasa ia banyak merepotkan orang hari ini. Terutama Jinyoung, lalu Jisung _Hyung_ dan Daehwi. Didiamkan Kang Daniel efeknya bisa merembet kemana-mana ya?

Daehwi mengoleskan obat merah di atas kapas. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengoleskannya ke telapak kaki Seongwoo yang sedikit robek karena sebelumnya kemasukan beling. Seongwoo mengaduh kesakitan. " _Argh—_ "

"Eh? Apa sesakit itu?"

Seongwoo menggeleng. Namun ia masih meringis kecil. "T-tidak sih ... lanjutkan saja, Daehwi."

Daehwi sempat ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lebih hati-hati dan pelan sekarang. Seongwoo sempat meringis kecil, tapi tidak sampai mengaduh kesakitan seperti tadi.

"Selesai," ucap Daehwi sambil memandangi hasil kerjanya sekarang. Luka Seongwoo sudah ditutup dengan kain kassa kecil. Tunggu satu hari, sampai lukanya mengering dan kain boleh dibuka. "Seongwoo _Hyung_ berhutang cerita kepadaku. Apa yang terjadi, sih?"

Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya. "Rrrr ... gelas terjatuh, lalu secara tidak sengaja aku menginjak beling dan berakhir disini—begitu?"

"Ish!" Daehwi menepuk pundak Seongwoo frustasi. "Ada apa sampai gelasnya bisa jatuh? Oke, kalau bukan Seongwoo _Hyung,_ Jinyoung _Hyung_ pasti tahu alasannya."

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu dan memberikan kekuasaan penuh kepada Seongwoo untuk menjawab. Seongwoo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Pikiranku semerawut, Daehwi."

Jinyoung menatap Daehwi seolah-olah ia berkata 'Tuh kan, makanya jangan tanya!' karena sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tahu alasan Seongwoo menjatuhkan gelas tadi. Tapi Daehwi balas memelototi Jinyoung dan memilih tidak peduli.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak merasa ... sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Apa? Tidak. Memangnya spesial seperti apa? Satu kontainer ayam goreng dari Mnet?" terka Seongwoo jenaka.

"Bukan, sesuatu spesial seperti ..." Daehwi menggantung ucapannya begitu sadar Jinyoung sudah melotot ke arahnya. "Seperti ... tur empat hari tiga malam ke pulau Jeju untuk kita bersebelas, misalnya?"

"Apa sih! Tidak jelas!" tawa Seongwoo meledak. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, ya? Terimakasih sudah merawatku."

Seongwoo kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah berat. Ia harap Daniel belum ada di kamar—walau ia tahu harapannya tidak akan terjadi.

Seongwoo mendorong pintu kamar dengan lesu. Daniel sudah duduk di atas kasurnya, matanya berpindah dari menatap langit-langit kini menatap Seongwoo yang baru masuk.

Seongwoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Daniel. Toh, yang akan ia dapatkan hanyalah mulut bisu Daniel yang enggan berbicara dengannya.

" _Hyung ..._ baik-baik saja?"

Pertahanan Seongwoo gagal. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan badan di atas kasurnya dengan tenang kalau saja Daniel tidak bertanya kepadanya. Susah payah Seongwoo menggerakkan mulutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

 _Bohong._

 _Hatiku tidak baik-baik saja._

"Oh ... oke."

Singkat. Sesingkat itu Daniel memulai percakapan mereka tadi, sesingkat itu pula Daniel mengakhirinya. Seongwoo menghela napas panjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk. Meringkuk di atas sana ditemani dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, sementara ia mengistirahatkan sejenak kerja otaknya yang lelah seharian ini.

 _He shouldn't cry because of this, right?_

[ **Author Note] OKE. Part 2 yang bener-bener kacau.**

 **Jujur aja, aku kecewa banget karena akhir-akhir ini otakku susah diajak kerjasama buat nulis. Tapi review sama jumlah follows ff ini bikin aku sebisa mungkin numbuhin mood buat ngelanjutin :") karena cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, aku mohon dengan sangat komentar/kritik/sarannya di kolom reviews ya. Aku selalu baca setiap ada yang baru, kok!**

 **Ada yang nge-review katanya aku bakal apdet ff ini waktu Seongwoo ulangtahun... bakal apdet pas Seongwoo ulangtahun kok, tapi buat part terakhir aja :p**

 **Good nite, readers-nim~ terimakasih sudah membaca~**


	3. Chapter 3

**25 Agustus 2017.**

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus masuk ke dalam kamar Seongwoo lewat celah-celah jendela yang tidak terhalang oleh tirai. Kilatan cahaya itu mengenai wajah seorang laki-laki yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut. Seongwoo menggeliat pelan di atas kasur. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka matanya karena silau.

"Eummh ..." Seongwoo duduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengucek mata beberapa kali. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri. Baik Daniel maupun Jisung _Hyung,_ mereka berdua tidak ada di kasur masing-masing. Seongwoo menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

 _Mereka kemana?_

Seongwoo melirik jam dinding di kamar. Astaga—hampir pukul setengah tujuh. Pasti keduanya sudah bangun.

Seongwoo mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. Tubuhnya memang lelah sekali, karena itu Seongwoo bisa kebablasan sampai setengah tujuh begini. Tunggu, daripada memikirkan alasan itu, ada yang lebih penting. Seongwoo rasa ia melewatkan sesuatu spesial tentang hari ini.

Jum'at ... bulan Agustus ... tanggal 25 ... 25 Agustus?

Hari ulangtahunnya, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby!' : Last Chapter**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

p.s: i put too much cheese here, i don't know if it feels or not... happy reading ! !^^

 **.**

 **.**

"Seongwoo Hyuuung! Selamat ulangtahun!"

Seongwoo masih sangat berantakan saat ia bergabung dengan _member_ lain di ruang tengah, tapi _maknae_ line sudah menyerbunya dengan ucapan selamat ulangtahun. Seongwoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut Jinyoung, Daehwi, dan Guanlin satu persatu. Astaga. Saat mengacak rambut Guanlin, Seongwoo jadi lupa umur. Siapa yang lebih tua disini, tapi siapa juga yang lebih tinggi.

"Aish, aku tidak ulangtahun, kok. Aku tidak bertambah tua," celetuk Seongwoo.

" _Hyung_ bertambah tua, tapi tidak bertambah tinggi."

"Dasar bocah kelebihan kalsium!" Seongwoo memukul pelan pundak Guanlin.

"Hey, bisakah berhenti membahas soal tinggi badan? Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman," cetus Sungwoon sambil menatap keduanya sebal. Sontak tawa para _member_ yang berkumpul disana meledak.

"Maaf Sungwoon _Hyung,_ aku tidak bermaksud!"

Di sela-sela tawanya, mata Seongwoo meneliti satu persatu _member_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak ada Daniel. Tidak ada Minhyun juga.

"Kemana Dan—"

"ONG SEONGWOO! SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN!" tiba-tiba dari belakang Seongwoo, Jisung dan Jihoon muncul sambil membawa satu kue _tart_ besar dengan lilin angka 2 dan 3 di atasnya. Tak lupa, Jihoon juga membawa pemantik api. Sudut mata Seongwoo menyipit karena ia tersenyum lebar. Sungguh, ia pikir ia tidak akan diberi kue hari ini.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada sianidanya?" Seongwoo memicingkan mata sambil berpura-pura curiga.

"Sudah ya, kuenya buatku saja."

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" tahan Seongwoo. Ia terkikik geli melihat reaksi Jisung. "Terimakasih _Hyung_ , astaga ... harus mulai darimana dulu ini?"

"Pertama, tiup lilinnya!" seru Jihoon. Ia menyalakan pemantik api dan mendekatkannya pada sumbu lilin. Setelah api kecil menyala, _member_ lain beramai-ramai mendorong Seongwoo untuk segera meniup lilinnya, yang di dorong hanya tertawa kecil sambil berteriak 'Hei bodoh! Mau wajahku yang terbakar?!' sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar siap untuk meniup lilin.

"Tunggu!" seru Jinyoung membuat semua _member_ menoleh. Dengan wajah datar khasnya, ia melanjutkan penuturannya. " _Make a wish._ Itu yang biasa dilakukan sebelum meniup lilin, kan?"

"Oh iya. Benar juga ya," Seongwoo menepuk keningnya. Ia hampir lupa hal terpenting dari meniup lilin. Seongwoo memejamkan mata lalu mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya, memasang ancang-ancang untuk berdoa.

 _Pertama, aku berharap kami bersebelas semakin dekat untuk satu setengah tahun ke depan ..._

Seongwoo menghela napas.

 _Kedua, aku harap Kang Daniel ada disini. Merayakan hari ini bersamaku._

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby!' : Last Chapter**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu, belasan kilometer dari dorm Wanna One ..._

"Sudah belum, sih?"

Minhyun menoleh. "Ya belum! Prosesnya tidak secepat itu."

Daniel mendengus. Ia dan Minhyun berada di tempat perentalan mobil sekarang. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka ada disini, tapi petugas yang mengurusi mobil mereka belum juga kembali.

Perentalan mobil? Untuk apa?

Tentu saja merental mobil.

"Ini kunci, dan ini mobil yang akan kalian pakai." Seorang petugas kembali dengan sebuah kunci dan katalog di tangannya. Ia menunjuk salah satu mobil yang gambarnya terpampang di katalog tersebut.

"Ah, terimakasih ..." ujar Daniel dan Minhyun sopan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. Setelah petugas itu pergi, Daniel meloncat-loncat di tempatnya berdiri sambil memandangi kunci yang kini berpindah di tangannya. "Keren. Ini serius?!"

Minhyun menoleh dan tertawa pelan. " _Geez._ Ayolah Kang Daniel, kau pernah merental mobil juga sebelumnya, kan?"

"Iya, tapi dengan pengawasan pihak Mnet. Entahlah, rasanya tidak bebas." Daniel mengedikkan bahunya lalu tertawa.

Iya, sekarang Daniel dan Minhyun pergi merental mobil tanpa sepengatahuan pihak Mnet. Mereka pergi diam-diam! Entah Daniel letakkan dimana otaknya itu, yang ia tahu pagi ini hanyalah dua hal: Ong Seongwoo dan bagaimana cara agar Seongwoo benar-benar menikmati 'harinya'.

Daniel sudah menyusun rencana sebagian rupa. Termasuk meminta Minhyun untuk menemaninya merental mobil. Dia tidak mungkin meminta _maknae line_ yang menemaninya. Dia memilih Minhyun karena Minhyun yang paling pengertian (setidaknya itu menurut Daniel). Awalnya Minhyun enggan, apalagi Daniel belum meminta izin dengan para staf. Gila! Daniel pikir dia siapa? Daniel bisa saja diberi sanksi. Tapi melihat Daniel yang nekat dan punya keinginan kuat, Minhyun mau tak mau akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Jadi ... bagaimana keadaan di _dorm_?"

Daniel masih bermain dengan kunci tersebut. Ia menoleh sedikit. "Ng? Bagaimana ya?" laki-laki bermarga Kang itu merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan mencari kontak Jisung. Tambahan, Wanna One tidak diperbolehkan bermain ponsel oleh staf selama mereka ada di Korea dan menjalani masa promosi. Lebih manusiawi jika kita sebut ponsel mereka sedang ditahan sementara. Tapi, segala peraturan tidak berlaku bagi Kang Daniel hari ini, bukan?

Sebelum sempat Daniel menekan kontak Jisung, layar ponselnya langsung menunjukkan _incoming call_ dengan nama Yoon Jisung yang tertera disana. Daniel langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Jisung _Hyung?_ "

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai ... oke? Bagaimana kondisi sekarang?" tanya Daniel sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di jok mobil yang empuk. Daniel baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi tanpa ragu. Padahal dia belum punya lisensi mengemudi. Sekali lagi, peraturan benar-benar Kang Daniel abaikan hari ini.

" _Semuanya berakting dengan baik. Seongwoo sekarang sedang membuka hadiah dari yang lain ... tapi sepertinya dia menunggumu._ "

"Hng? Menunggu?" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya. Minhyun mencolek bahu Daniel dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Daniel mengedikkan bahunya bingung. "Menungguku bagaimana?"

" _Tadi dia keceplosan bertanya, "Daniel dan Minhyun Hyung dimana?" lalu bersikeras menunggu kalian sebelum memotong kue. Ya ampun! Kau sudah mengabaikannya berhari-hari tapi dia masih tetap saja mencarimu._ "

"Oh ..." komentar Daniel pendek, namun ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum.

" _Maka dari itu, cepatlah._ "

"Oke. Aku tutup dulu ya?" jawab Daniel pendek, lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon itu. Ia mengantongi ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Kini ia mengemudi dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya masih aktif berpindah dari pedal gas ke pedal rem. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan siulan-siulan riang yang membuat orang lain ikut bersiul jika mendengarnya.

"Kemana, eh?" Minhyun akhirnya buka suara. Daniel tidak mengemudi ke arah _dorm._ Ia mengambil jalan lain. Minhyun celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari palang jalan yang bisa menjadi petunjuk sekarang.

"Membeli kado dan reservasi kafe untuk Seongwoo _Hyung_." Jawab Daniel enteng.

Mata Minhyun membulat. "Apa? Reservasi kafe? Serius?"

"He-eum." Daniel tersenyum bangga.

Rencananya, Daniel akan menghadiahi Seongwoo _sweater._ Bukan satu, Daniel akan membeli sebanyak yang dia suka. Jika nanti ia menemukan seratus _sweater_ lucu-pun Daniel pasti akan membeli itu untuk Seongwoo. Pokoknya, yang lucu-lucu.

Sebut saja Daniel kecanduan dengan _sweater._ Lebih tepatnya, kecanduan saat _sweater_ itu dipakai Seongwoo. Seongwoo memakai _sweater_ saat V-Live ulangtahun Minhyun _Hyung_ beberapa waktu lalu. _And Daniel found it cute when Seongwoo wore it._

Mereka sampai di salah satu _department store._ Daniel dan Minhyun memakai masker mereka sebelum turun dari mobil. Tentu saja untuk menghindari _papparazi_ yang bisa mengerubungi mereka kapan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby!' : Last Chapter**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu. Daniel ditemani Minhyun sudah selesai membeli hadiah, kue, dan reservasi kafe. Ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi Daniel benar-benar menyiapkan segala hal untuk Seongwoo. Kali ini tinggal satu lagi langkah mereka, yaitu pulang ke _dorm_ dan Daniel akan muncul tiba-tiba untuk memberi Seongwoo kejutan.

 _Pip! Pip! Pip!_

"Ya, halo?" Daniel mengangkat telepon dengan gusar. Pasalnya, tangan kirinya sedang sibuk menyetir di jalanan yang padat dan pandangannya fokus ke depan.

" _Daniel?_ "

"Hm?"

" _Jangan pulang."_

Daniel mengerutkan dahi. Lima ratus meter sebelum mobilnya sampai di _dorm_ Wanna One, dan tiba-tiba saja Jisung _Hyung_ melarangnya pulang. "Apa, sih? Aku sudah reservasi kafe dan beli kue. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dilarang pulang?"

" _Jangan. Ini sungguhan. Jangan pulang dan kembalikan dulu mobilnya."_

"Apa sih?"

Mobil yang dikendarai Daniel sudah sampai di _dorm._ Daniel menyipitkan mata begitu ia melihat beberapa orang wanita dan pria tengah berkumpul di depan _dorm_ seolah menunggu seseorang. Tunggu, rasanya Daniel kenal para orang itu ...

"Niel ..." panggil Minhyun dengan pucat. "Itu bukannya para staf?"

Daniel tak merespon panggilan Minhyun. Pundaknya terjatuh lesu. "Sepertinya ..."

 **.**

 **.**

' **Happy 23th, Baby!' : Last Chapter**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Seongwoo menghela napasnya gusar. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

Setelah Daniel kembali tadi, para staf mencegat dan menginterogasi Daniel. Terlebih karena Daniel pergi tanpa izin, menggunakan ponsel tanpa izin, merental mobil dan bahkan mengemudikannya.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Umpat Seongwoo dalam hati. Memangnya Daniel pikir karena dia menerima urutan pertama jadi dia bebas melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya, begitu? Mereka tetaplah terikat kontrak dan peraturan. Jika salah satunya dilanggar, entah karier atau Daniel yang akan hancur.

 _Kriet ..._

Pintu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Daniel yang tampak acak-acakan. Ia tertunduk lesu dan berjalan ke kasurnya. Seongwoo langsung berdiri dan menghadang Daniel.

"Daniel!" seru Seongwoo. Tangannya terangkat ke pipi laki-laki bermarga Kang itu. "Tadi mereka bilang apa?"

Daniel menatap Seongwoo lesu. Mulutnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bukan karena ia masih menjalankan rencananya untuk mengerjai Seongwoo, tapi karena ia merasa malu dan gagal.

"Daniel-a ..." Seongwoo memanggil Daniel dengan nada rendah. Daniel bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di balik dua bola mata indah Seongwoo. Mau tak mau, hati Daniel melunak.

"Hm?" jawab Daniel sambil mengelus tangan Seongwoo yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

"Tadi mereka bilang apa?"

Daniel tersenyum getir. "Mereka sedikit menegurku karena melakukan banyak hal tanpa izin. Begitu saja kok."

Seongwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Daniel pasti dimarahi lebih banyak. "Jangan bohong Daniel. Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan dariku supaya aku tidak marah, 'kan? Lagipula, kenapa sih bertingkah bodoh begitu! Buat apa pergi diam-diam tanpa izin? Membuat yang lain terlibat—"

"Selamat ulangtahun."

"... ha?" Seongwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun." Ulang Daniel. Ia menurunkan tangan Seongwoo dari pipinya, lalu menatap Seongwoo teduh. "Maaf ... maaf karena rencananya gagal. Aku sengaja menjauhi _Hyung_ beberapa hari terakhir untuk rencana ini. Tapi ternyata saat aku hampir melakukan semuanya, aku ketahuan para staf."

"Jadi, mobil itu—"

" _Hyung_ pernah bilang, _Hyung_ sangat ingin mengendarai mobil di waktu luang, kan? Walau kita sudah melakukannya di Wanna One Go, tapi aku rasa _Hyung_ tidak begitu menikmatinya karena saat itu kita diawasi Mnet. Jadi, aku ingin kita melakukan itu berdua saja hari ini."

Seongwoo terdiam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Daniel. "...astaga. Jadi kau mengerjaiku, ya? Dasar! Aku sedih tahu. Aku bahkan menangis."

Daniel tertawa karena Seongwoo mencubit pipinya. Daniel menarik _pout_ di bibir Seongwoo gemas. "Iya. Tapi ternyata seru juga mengerjai Hyung. Kapan-kapan aku diamkan lagi, ya?"

"DANIEL!"

Tawa Daniel meledak. Ditariknya Seongwoo ke pelukannya. Daniel meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak rambut Seongwoo. "Iya iya ... maaf ya _Hyung._ Aku kurang ajar sudah membuat _Hyung_ nangis."

Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang terbit malu-malu di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalas pelukan itu. Seongwoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Daniel agar Daniel tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya.

" _Shall we go to bed now?_ "

Seongwoo—yang masih berada di dekapan Daniel—mendongakkan kepalanya bingung. " _Pardon_? Ini bahkan belum jam sepuluh."

"Tapi aku lelah ..." lanjut Daniel sambil mengucek matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ide cemerlang melintasi otaknya. Daniel tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut di atas kasur, hm?"

Muka Seongwoo tambah memerah. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mendaratkan pukulan di bahu Daniel. "Mesum! Mesum!"

"Eyyy," Daniel menahan pergerakan tangan Seongwoo. "Mesum apanya? _I mean_ — _we are on bed, hugging each other and you can tell me anything, so I'll do the same._ "

" _Aye, get it. Cuddle?_ "

Daniel tersenyum teduh lalu mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, Daniel menggendong tubuh kurus Seongwoo. Secara otomatis Seongwoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Daniel dan membiarkan yang dominan membawa tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Daniel menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur. Kini posisinya Seongwoo berbaring di atas tubuh Daniel. Seongwoo terkikik menyadari posisi mereka yang sedikit ambigu.

" _Does it too much?_ " kikik Seongwoo. "Posisinya terlalu aneh ... 'kan?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahi. "Bagian mana? Aku suka ini, kok."

Seongwoo tertawa lepas. Ia sedikit menurunkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu menempelkan pipinya di dada Daniel. "Terserah apa katamu, Daniel."

Daniel mengusap rambut Seongwoo. " _Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau ternyata besok aku diberi sanksi? Seperti, aku kehilangan posisi _center_? Atau lebih parahnya, aku dikeluarkan dari Wanna One?"

Seongwoo mendengus. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Oke? Walau aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin, tapi mereka tidak akan sampai sebegitunya. Apalagi ini semua cuma karena aku sedang ulangtahun."

"Semua bisa terjadi, kan ..."

"Ish, aku bilang tidak akan terjadi ya tidak akan," Seongwoo mencubit perut Daniel. "Pokoknya, kalau sampai mereka memberimu sanksi, aku akan membantu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, jadi mereka akan mengurangi sanksimu. Oke?"

Daniel tersenyum mendengar penuturan Seongwoo. Ia menggeser tubuh Seongwoo agar berpindah ke sampingnya. Daniel lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Seongwoo dari samping lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seongwoo.

"Niel ..." Seongwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia beberapa kali merasakan hidung Daniel bergerak-gerak lembut di lehernya. Seongwoo mengusap rambut Daniel penuh sayang.

"Hm?" balas Daniel masih tetap di posisi yang sama.

"Niel- geli ..." lanjut Seongwoo saat Daniel malah semakin gencar melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher putihnya.

Bukannya mengakhiri aktivitasnya, Daniel malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seongwoo. "Sebelum hari ini benar-benar berakhir, aku ingin minta maaf karena kejutan untukmu gagal _Hyung._ "

Seongwoo menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka kejutannya gagal. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka Kang Daniel terus-terusan minta maaf."

Seongwoo bergerak dan memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Seongwoo menatap lurus netra mata Daniel. "Daniel ... dengar ya. Aku tidak minta apa-apa untuk ulangtahunku. Kau ingat ulangtahunku, kau ada untukku—menemaniku—di sisa hari spesial ini itu sudah membuatku senang. _Because when I'm with you, I feel complete."_

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dikecupnya bibir ranum Seongwoo dalam. Hangat. Tulus. Tanpa paksaan. Semata-mata maksud Daniel hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya di dalam satu ciuman singkat mereka. Seongwoo pun mengerti. Ia membiarkan Daniel mencium bibirnya. Singkat, tapi berarti dalam untuk mereka berdua.

Hari itu, 25 Agustus 2017, Seongwoo benar-benar menikmati kepingan terakhir di hari spesialnya. Tidak ada lagi perasaan sakit, tidak ada isak tangisan, semua berganti dengan perasaan hangat yang mereka salurkan satu sama lain.

 _Ong Seongwoo Hyung, saranghandei._

 _Dari hati yang paling dalam,_

 _Kang Daniel._

.

.

' **Happy 23th, Baby!' : Last Chapter**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

End

.

.

 **[A.N] Maafkan aku baru ngepost di penghujung tanggal 25... ya ampun hari ini capek banget karena baru pulang jam 7. Tadi baru nyampe rumah pengen nulis keburu ngantuk, capek banget soalnya wkwkwk. Ah curcol jadinya kan...**

 **Last but not least, happy birthday to Wanna One's gag, Ong Seongwoo! Semoga otaknya makin lurus, semoga kelakuan selaras sama tampangnya, semoga ke depannya selalu jadi sumber ketawanya anak Wanna One. Thank you for being born~**

 **Dan tentunya... makasih banyak buat yang udah fav + follow + dan review fanfict ini! Tanpa kalian, mungkin aku tambah malas buka Microsoft Word hahaha. Aku baca semua reviews kok, aku juga sampai hafal username-usernamenya (?) sekali lagi ... makasih banyak ya!**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir! Kritik & sarannya sangat ditungguuu, karena aku masih amatiran dalam membuat amplop dan diksinya juga berantakan :") **

**Baejin's wife, ayamkentaki.**


End file.
